Armored Samurai: True Master
by White Moon Falcon Ninja
Summary: Got too many Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles DVD sets, and don't have Ronin Warriors Complete Series on DVD yet. In this, Ryo goes Hand-to-Hand with Shredder to prove who is the True Master.


**Armored Samurai; True Master**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Author's Notes: So here I am with too many Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles DVD sets, and an, "Obsession", (for lack of a better term,) with the Ronin Warriors.**

 **This one is just written as a battle sequence, so please: Read, Enjoy, and don't question me about how everything came to the part where they battle.**

 **The daughter of my master at my dojo tells me that: Writing is a great stress reliever. And while I don't exactly feel it gets the results I demand, it certainly helps because: I write the story, I upload it to the website, I download it into my app on my Moblie Device, and I can read it whenever I feel bored, or sad. As though telling myself; "Hey! Remember that night you put this together? Listen to this again and you'll feel and sleep better!"**

 **Disclaimer: 1980's-90's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird, and Fred Wolf Films. Ronin Warriors: Ragoya TV.**

There they stood on the roof of the building. Both hot, both sweating, and both breathing a little heavily. Which of course was saying something, seeing how the one never seemed to tire of battle.

You really had to stop and wonder how he did it: He never ate, from what you normally see in ANY of the cartoon series; be it 1980's, 2003, or 2012, he Never did anything in his hideaway-wherever that was-that remotely resembled training, and he never slept.

Truth be Spoken from the Heart: The only time he is ever seen eating is in 1980's Season three episode: "Cowabunga Shredhead", the only time he does anything close to training is when he is in combat with either the turtles or Splinter, and he NEVER once in ANY of the versions of the show is seen sleeping.

"Dang! What the heck does this guy do in his spare time?" asked the other armored swordsman, his shoulders heaving as he huffed.

The first warrior, Oroku Saki, known by his self-appointed nickname The Shredder, stood up straighter and held his sword high.

"What?! You've gotta be kidding me!" Ryo of Wildfire exclaimed.

"Ha! Foolish child. It's useless to struggle against the Shredder."

"You know that fire can melt steel, right?" Ryo asked, grin making its way onto his face as an idea came to mind. "I think it's time I level it up."

The symbols of Life, Trust, Wisdom, and Justice appeared on the knees and shoulders of his armor. Then he threw his arms outward and was engulfed in a bright light. Shredder stared as he watched Ryo acquire new, stronger armor.

"What is this?!" he asked, stunned.

"Armor of Inferno! DAO JIN!" Ryo yelled as he was now clad in the mystical white armor. Then as they appeared in his hands, he shouted: "Spirit Swords of Fervor!"

"Hmm... This armor could be just what I need to conquer the city," Shredder mused.

"Dream on, Tin Face!" Ryo yelled. He leapt into the air, connecting the Fervor Swords at the hilts, and raising his arms high.

"RAGE OF THE INFERNO! FLARE UP NOW!"

Shredder screamed as the mystical flames engulfed him. The light brightened more and more...

 **# # #**

The sun began to rise as the flames finally died down. Ryo was sitting with his left knee down and his left palm on the roof for balance.

What little remained of Shredder was; the ashes from his body and clothes, and his armor, which had turned yellow hot and slightly melted.

"Play with fire, you're doomed to get burned." Ryo said, chuckling to himself.

 **dEnd Notes: So maybe I'll have to rate this Teen, just to be safe. But I certainly hope this is at least K+ if not just K worthy. Hope you readers enjoyed, and please be sure to check my Incomplete stories and give those Reviews with ideas.**

 **I notice there's some people clicking the Follow button on stories of mine, Sailor MMoon R for Rini and Rangers to be exact, when that story is, ACTUALLY COMPLETE! Check the Details before you read it. And if it says "Complete", don't even bother reviewing let alone following.**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


End file.
